In an information recommendation system, an item similar to an item selected by a user is retrieved among a plurality of items (information) accumulated in, for example, a database (DB) and the retrieved item is recommended to the user.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-106943.